toysoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Fighter Planes (Classic)
Fighter planes, or Fighters are one of the main vehicles of use in Toy Soldiers. Fighter planes are used in - levels throughout the campaigns and have a number of key features that make them one of the best vehicles in the game. Bombers have been featured in both campaigns, including both DLCs and are even in Toy Soldiers: Cold war as fighter jets. They are one of the key features that make Toy Soldiers the unique playing experience it is. Combat Fighter planes are the fastest vehicles in Toy Soldiers ranking ahead of the armored automobiles and cavalry. The Fighter planes most effective weapon is it's dual front machine guns that hold infinite ammo and are effective against ground infantry and other airborne enemies. They are also armed with a small armament of 5 bombs that deliver effective blows against ground vehicles and enemy placements but unlike their bomber brothers their bombs do not regenerate. The planes speed is one of the main pieces that make it work as well as it does, allowing the player to make sharp turns and quick maneuvers to destroy the pesky enemies your turrets can't. Variations *British-the British Fighter plane is a Sopwith Camel biplane that consists of two yellow canvas wings with a large metal body propelled by a single three-blade propeller. The gun is armed with two front machine guns and is decorated with the British red and white stripe emblem on the rear sides of the body, and the red, white, and blue target on the wings. *German-the German Fighter planes, unlike the British consist of 3 canvas wings that spot a thick red color with iron crosses decorating the top and bottom of the wings and has a two-blade propeller on it. The plane is a Fokker Dr.I triplane which is the same plane used by Manfred von Richthofen a.k.a. "the Red Baron" and the toy itself is an actual replica of the red baron as the box implies. *Invasion!-the Invasion! DLC takes a major turn on the original fighter design and remolds it into that of a world war 2 P-51 Mustang fighter . The Mustang features many new abilities than that of the originals such as retractable wheels, WW2 styled bombs, and 4 wing mounted machine guns. The plane shows many world war 2 plane art features but no specific team labeling, bearing black and white stipes on the tip of the wings, enemy counts displayed on both sides of the body, . The body of the plane is a light blue color for the German army and a military green for the British, but otherwise show no signifcant differences between the two. *French- the french use a Nieuport 24 Biplane which is blue with frnech air force markings and only appears in Toy Soldiers Complete Trivia *Though the Fokker plane is the only fighter used by the German soldiers it is not the official plane because the "Red Baron" Fokkers are a special limited edition version and there are only 500 worldwide. Category:Pages list Category:Air1-1-.jpg Category:Aircraft Category:Fighters